


Darkness (A Star Wars Rebels Story)

by RavenWolfWattpad (RavenWolf48)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other, Wattpad Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolfWattpad
Summary: Ezra Bridger has a nightmare. Only when he wakes up, he's not on the Ghost. He's in complete darkness.The Seventh Sister has managed to kidnap him and Kanan senses his fear. The crew will have to give everything they have if they want him back. Or he might never see them againAll rights go to Disney or whoever created Star Wars Rebels





	Darkness (A Star Wars Rebels Story)

**Prolouge**

_He couldn't see._

_He ran as fast as he could, trying to get as far away as he could. But from what? He felt tears sting his eyes, he heard himself crying, he didn't know why though. He looked back, but all he saw was darkness. He looked forward and shrieked._

_There was a cliff._

_He whipped around and saw the darkness closing in. He screamed as the darkness closed around him, screaming:_

_"You are ours!"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

 

**_ Sabine's P.O.V _ **

Ezra was gone. 

He just.....disappeared! I woke up to the sound of blaster shots and realized that some TIES had found us. I quick got up and ran to the blasters.

"Sabine, I need you manning that canon!" Hera yelled, jerking the  _Ghost_  in every which way.

"Way ahead of you, Hera!" I yell and start shooting the TIES down. 

"Ezra!" Hera shouted. "I need you in the cockpit. Pronto!" No answer. "Ezra!" Hera screamed. Still no answer. "Zeb, where's Ezra!" Hera yelled, driving away from the TIES. 

"Uh, Hera? We've got a slight problem," Zeb's voice echoed on my intercom. 

"What!?" Hera snapped, jerking the  _Ghost_  to the left, barely missing a shoot. 

"Ezra's not..." Zeb seemed a little nervous, which got me nervous.

"Zeb! Where's Ezra!" I yell, and manage to shoot down two TIES in a row. I whooped and started trying to get three in a row.

"Ezra's sort of...maybe...gone," Zeb said. Everyone seems to freeze.

"What?" Hera said, sounding surprisingly calm. 

"Well, I mean...he's not...he's not really...here," Zeb said. Hera all of a sudden propelled full speed, driving us away from the TIES. 

"Well, then," Hera said. "Does anyone else know how to fix the hyperlink?" I groaned and jumped out of the canon. 

"Zeb, man the canon!" I yell and run down to the cockpit.

"Sabine?" Hera looks surprised. "You know how to fix this?" Without answering, I got under the control panel and click wires together.

"You did it!" Hera exclaimed. 

"Yeah," I growled. "Now get us out of here!" I wasn't exactly fond of my powers to easily fix broken hyperlinks. I was trained at the academy to disable hyperlinks. I just managed to be able to catch a stormtrooper connect the wires again for the next person. Hera made the jump and we went down to meet in the main hub.

Zeb and Kanan were arguing and Chopper was going around in circles. 

"Boys!" Hera yelled. "BOYS!" Kanan and Zeb stopped and looked at her. "Where is Ezra?" I ask, looking at them. 

"He's in his room," Kanan said.  We nodded and walked over to Zeb and Ezra's apartment. 

"No, he's not," Zeb mumbled but walked after us anyway.

"Ezra?" I knock on his door. "Hey Ezra! Wake up!" Chopper suddenly bleeps. I frown. 

"What do you mean that you detected no life forms in this room!" I exclaim. "Ezra-" Chopper bleeps and what he says makes me stop cold.

"Sabine," Kanan said, sternly. "What did Chopper say?"

"He said...he said..." I took a shaky breath. "He said that Ezra was taken during the fight,"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_he darkness felt cold._

_He tried to reach for the light above him, but it was no use. The darkness' grip was too strong._

_"Hello, Ezra" Suddenly, Ezra was thrown onto a platform. He scrambled around and looked around, wide-eyed._

_"Who-Who are you!" He called. "How do you know me!" the voice laughed._

_"I should be able to know the person I'm hunting," the voice said, in a half-threating half-singsong voice. Two red beams ignited and  Ezra felt fear wash over him._

_"No-no-!" Ezra scrambled backwards, trying to find his lightsaber, but they must have taken it away from him._

_"Ezra?" another voice asked, but this one was softer, gentler. Ezra froze when he heard the voice._

_"M-mom?"  he whispered. Mira Bridger looked at her son and Ezra began to cry. His father was there too! He ran forward reaching out his hand....._

_Only to slam into an invisable wall._

_"No!" Ezra screamed, and tried to reach his parents, but they were already fading away._

_"Cornith," his mother whispered, as the red blades laughed. "Find us in Cornith," and they were gone._

_"no..." Ezra leaned against the wall and cried. "They're...they're on Cornith Kanan, Cornith," Ezra glared at the red blades with pure hatred._

_"You'll pay for this!" he shouted and the red blades laughed harder. "YOU'LL PAY!" he screamed as he was swallowed by the darkness......_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

 

_**Kanan's P.O.V** _

_"They're...they're Cornith, Kanan, Cornith,"_  A wave of pain, anger, and fear washed over me and I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kanan...." a voice whispered above me. "KANAN!" I lurched upwards and looked at Hera. She was looking at me concerned. 

"Are you ok, love?" Hera asked. Sabine and Zeb were looking at me, worried. Hera whispered something and they nodded and left. 

"Wha-what happened?" I moan and sit up. Hera frowned.

"We had learned that Ezra was taken and you just blacked out," Hera said, anxiously. "We didn't know what happened! You scared us!" I smile weakly.

"Sorry," I apologized. I roll my shoulder and start to stand. 

"Head to Cornith," I say. Hera opens her mouth, but I put up my hand. "I'll explain later, just type in those coordinates!" Hera frowned, but nodded and ran up to the cockpit. I sigh and look at the stars. Ezra was somewhere.

I just needed to find him. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

 

**_ Sabine's P.O.V _ **

Cornith has some big bugs.

I heard Kanan and Hera talking in the cockpit, talking. I climbed up to the canaon and looked out at the stars. Feeling inspired, I grabbed a black and white cans and climbed down. I dashed to the end of the ramp. I bit my lip and take in the measurements. Then I begin to paint.

"Wel," Zeb came in and started to talk. "I found out....what are you doing?" Zeb stared at my masterpiece. 

"Oh, this?" I joked. I had drawn the stars and the sky on the walls. "This is nothing. Please, countinue," Zeb stares for a second and then shakes his head.

"We're heading to Cornith," he mumbled and stalked away. I didn't know it then, but boy, was I in for a surprise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started off fine. 

I mean, there were no problems to start with. We went to Cornith and managed to land in a murky area. 

"Yuck," I said, lightly stabbing at the murky swamp. Kanan and Zeb had stayed behind so it was me and Hera. A girl's trip. Yay. 

"Sabine, watch out for any inhabitants," Hera said as she stepped around the murk. "They could be friendly or," Suddenly, a tree was thrown at her. Hera ducked the tree and it landed in the murk.

"Or they could be hostile," Hera finished.

"Definitely hostile," I advised and we stepped out of the murk and into the trees. We traveled for a bit when suddenly, Kanan started yelling through the intercom.

"I can't see you!" he was saying. "Someone's...." The intercom crackled and died. Hera tapped it a few times.

"Blocked," she mused. 

"But who....?"I started when suddenly there was a loud wail. Me and Hera jerked our heads towards the sound. 

"Who goes there?" a weak and feeble voice called out. A figure revealed himself from the gloom. He had a beak-like face with feathers all over him. 

"My name is Hera Sydulla and this is my friend, Sabine," Hera says and I wave. "We are here on a peaceful mission looking for any imperial activity," The bird man studied us.

"There are no imperials here," he squawked. "And even if there was, I would have driven them out! Begone!" he turns to leave but Hera stops hm.

"Is there anyone else on this planet?" she pressed. The bird man froze.

"Come to think of it," he mused. "A couple of two settled down over there," he pointed to the left. "Go ahead and check them out," his eyes sparkled with menace. "Then leave and  _never_ return!" With that he leaped into the air and flew away. Hera motioned to me and we headed to our left. We came upon a small hut and knocked. A man and a woman answered.

"Hello," Hera said kindly. "I am Hera and this is my friend, Sabine," I smile and wave again. "We have reason to believe that you know our friend, Ezra Bridger," the man and woman stiffened.

"How do you know our son?" the woman whispered, eyes wide.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"We've done it," the red blades looked at the struggling boy, trying to contain his anger. He let out and ears-splitting scream and waves of anger, fear, and hate, plowed into the red blades, making them stagger._

_"His feelings are strong," the burly one said._

_"Yes," the thin one laughed._

_"But what if he is to strong to control?" the burly one grumbled. The thin one raised her eyebrows._

_"Are you afraid of him, Fifth Brother?" She hissed._

_"No!" The Fifth Brother cried. "Of course not! But what if we," Suddenly the boy screamed. The thin one laughed._

_"You have been played right into our trap, Ezra Bridger," she sneered. "Clearly, Kanan Jarrus is not a true master for you,"_

_"NO!" Ezra roared and leapt forward. The thin one gasped and dodged the strike._

_"You are all alone!" The thin one shouted._

_"No!" Ezra wailed, but his voice was fading._

_"You are no longer good," the thin one snapped harshly. Ezra whimpered and fell to his knees. The thin one chuckled._

_"See," she said dryly. "The little Loth-brat can be taught. Now, condem your armies to finding the rebel scum. They are a flame that_ must  _be put out,"  the Fifth Brother bowed._

 _"As you command, Seventh Sister," the Fifth Brither sneered. One day,_ he  _would be commanding the Seventh Sister. He must remain loyal to her....for now. He dissapered in a flash of red. The Seventh Sister looked at Bridger._

 _"_ You  _are a flame that must be put out," she hissed._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Ok, so I'm skipping some parts right now, but I'll give u all the backstory:_ **

**_Hera and Sabine found Mira and Ephraim Bridger. They went back to the Ghost and flew away from Cornith. They were doing a bit of a mission to get some supplies when Kanan led Hera and Sabine into a hallway, that was dimly lit. Kanan opened a door and...._ **

**_ Sabine's P.O.V _ **

I frowned at Kananand looked inside. I gasped. Inside was a boy with electric blue hair and pale skin. He shivered and pulled his scared and bruised arms tighter around his thin frame. Even without the scars and gashes around his body, I knew who he was.

It was Ezra.

Kanan jogged forward and tenderly lifted Ezra. Ezra moaned slightly and Kanan froze. I walked forward and helped Kanan. Hera gaurded us as we lifted him out of the small compartment. 

"Hurry!" Hera urged. We ran towards the Ghost, Kanan struggling to keep Ezra aloft.

" _There!_ " I glanced over my shoulder and yelped. The Inquistors and stormtroopers were on to us. We sprinted faster and Hera groped her way into the Ghost. Kanan gently lay Ezra on the couch and Mira and Ephraim gasped. Immediately, the Bridgers begin to find supply's to help their son. Kanan, Zeb, and I ran into the canons as Hera took off. 

"Sabine, keep an eye on those TIES!" Hera yells. 

"Already on it, Hera!" I shout and start stabbing down TIES. 

"Kanan, I need you in the cockpit!" Hera screamed. 

"But, Ezra-" Kanan started. Hera let out a frustrated scream. Kanan shut up and I knew that he was up in the cockpit. Zeb and I continued to shoot down TIES. Then, the stars around us mold together, jetting us into hyperspace.

I climb down the ladder and look over at the Bridgers. They were tenderly caring for Ezra. He moaned slightly, shifting in his spot. He snuggle up closer to his parents and a weak smile played at his mouth. I smiled. It was times like these, that I was glad that I joined this crew.

"Everyone ok?" Hera and Kanan walk in and Zeb turns the corner and greets us with his grumpy grin.

"Yeah," he said, then frowned. "Although, I don't think Ezra's ok," he added, and we frowned at him. Obviously Ezra's not ok! I sigh and then hear a weak cough. I look over at Ezra.

"M-mom?" He croaked. Mira smiled and gently hugged him.

"Yes?" She whispered softly. Ezra coughed.

"I feel like crap," he muttered and we all laughed. He managed a weak smile and fell asleep. Hera and Kanan walk back to the cockpit, and Zeb and I sneak over to our cabins. I sigh and lay on my bed. I fall asleep knowing that Ezra would be ok. 

And that I might actually get a good nights sleep.  _Finally!_


End file.
